The Effects of One
by shayne018
Summary: Everyone needs that one person; to teach them to live; to love; to fight; to fear; sister, daughter, friend, hero, comfort, love; she would be that one person. She would change the fates of the Wizards, and in turn, the fate of their World.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

___**When Death Eaters Attack**_

_She clutched a hand to her side, her wand hanging limply from her hand, as she stood over the body of the fallen Death Eater. She looked across the room, to where they stood, wands outstreched. She had to get them out of here. She had to get them to safety. There was only one place they could find that now._

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"  
Rhee stopped running. She watched as the older students continued to race away, ignoring the pleas of the young students. With only a moment's hesitation she turned, and followed the screams.

As she got closer, she reached into her pocket, and withdrew her wand. Tiptoeing to the door, she peered into the Charms classroom. What she saw made her boil with rage. Six of the first year students were huddled together, putting as much distance between themselves and the man in the mask. The body of their unconscious Professor lay feet away from them. She raised her wand, when a curse hit her from behind. She fell to the ground.

The man tormenting the children turned, and watched her pick herself up with amusement. She stepped back in fear. Now there were two of them. And she had lost the element of surprise. She held her wand in front of her, despite her shaking hands.  
"She wants to play!" cackled one of them, her voice sending shiver's down the fifteen year olds back.  
"Let's have some fun!" answered the other, his voice equally as terryfing.  
"CRUCIO!" yelled the woman. Her screams echoed through the room, as she fell to the ground. Her body convulsed, her wand falling to the ground beside her. Finally, the woman lifted the curse. Rhee's vision blurred as she struggled to catch her breath.  
"CRUCIO!" cried the man, and again the pain racked through her body. Again the curse was lifted, and her screams died away. She wanted to cry. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob; but then she heard it. It was barely audible, and yet that one simple sound gave her the strength she knew she would need. One of the younger girls had let out a strangled sob.

Rhee's expression changed to one of stubborn determination. She scrambled for her wand, and forced herself to her feet.  
"My turn," she murmured. "STUPEFY!" she cried. The jet of red light hit the woman square in the chest, knocking her to the floor temporarily. She turned to the man, but he simply laughed. He flicked his wand again. She tried to avoid whatever curse he had directed at her, but a searing pain at her side told her she was unsuccessful. She cried out in shock, before flinging her own curse at him. He blocked it effortlessly.  
"Is that what they're teaching the students these days?" he laughed. "CRUCIO!"  
Again she was writhing on the floor, but this time she would not scream. She felt the blood fill her mouth as she bit down on her tounge.  
"STUPEFY!" she managed to cry out, and again the red jet burst out of the tip of her wand. She missed.

"STUPEFY!"  
Six separate red jets burst from the opposite end of the room, hitting him in the back. He fell to the floor. Rhee pulled herself to her feet once more.  
She clutched a hand to her side, her wand hanging limply beside her as she stood over the body of the fallen Death Eater. She looked across the room, to where they stood, wands outstreched. She had to get them out of here. She had to get them to safety. There was only one place they could find that now.  
"Come here," she gasped out. "QUICKLY!" she cried, as the woman stirred. They rushed to her side, and she told them to hold onto her tightly. They did. The woman was almost awake now. She was reaching for her wand. Her lips were forming words, but Rhee could not hear them. She closed her eyes and twisted on the spot.

Struggling not to collapse from exhaustion, she opened her eyes, and breathed in relief. They had awhile to walk before they reached the building; but they had made it. They were safe. They were here.  
She urged them forward.  
"Where are we?" cried the smallest girl in the group.  
Rhee smiled tiredly.  
"Hogwarts"

**A Feast Interrupted**

"_Excuse me Professor" announced an aristocratic ghost with a bored tone, from the other end of the Hall. "There's a girl just arrived. Says she apparated them here from Merlin's Academy. Attacked by Death Eaters apparently" the Professors all stood in shock. "Just thought you should be informed."_

Rhee screamed out in frustration. The castle doors were locked. She began banging on them with her fists.

"SOMEBODY!" she shouted. "Anybody! Please..." her voice trailed off as she slumped against the wall; tears prickling her eyes.

"Yes?" asked a bored voice. Rhee was so excited she jumped up.

"Please! We need some help!"

"I'll get the caretaker," the ghost sighed.

"No wait!"

But he had gone. For what seemed like hours they waited, rain pelting down on them, before an angry looking old man, with long hair, opened the doors; grunting about late students, and whipping. The ghost was still there, watching them with that infuriating bored expression on his face.

"Get Dumbledore," she said weakly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"We need help."

Professor Dumbledore was scanning the hall. It was Halloween, and the students were all enjoying the feast. But something was unnerving him. He smiled reassuringly in response to Professor McGonagall's worrying eyes. Something was about to happen. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Excuse me Professor" announced an aristocratic ghost with a bored tone, from the other end of the Hall. "There's a girl just arrived. Says she apparated them here from Merlin's Academy. Attacked by Death Eaters apparently" the Professors all stood in shock. "Just thought you should be informed."

The reaction was immediate. The students began murmuring excitedly to each other. No one noticed Severus Snape's face pale.

"What's her name?" he asked. The ghost did not answer. "WHAT'S HER NAME?" he shouted.

"Severus, enough!" said Dumbledore. The hall was now silent, as the students were staring at their Potions Professor in shock. "Students, if you would please return to your dormitories, Prefects, if you would guide them please. Minerva, if you could have an owl dispatched to the Ministry of Magic immediately, the rest of you, would you follow me"

The students began shouting and pushing each other in their rush for the doors, when several 11 year olds came running into the Hall. They were all wearing the Merlin's Academy uniform, and they looked terrified.

"Somebody help her please!" sobbed one of the smaller girls. "YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"

"Calm down Lucette," murmured an older girl, approaching the doors. Her blonde hair and uniform was soaking wet. Her hair was a mess. Her face was pale, and the side of her blouse was turning red from blood. Two younger boys were supporting her, as she seemed barely able to move.

"He said... if I ever needed help... to come... here... I'm... here"

"Who said?" asked an older Hufflepuff boy, who had raced forward to help her.

"RHEE!" came two male voices shouting through the hall, voices echoing with pain. Jaws dropped; it was by far the most shocking thing that had occurred all night. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape both leapt over their tables, running towards the strange girl, fear and worry etched into their features. Draco reached her just as she collapsed, catching her in her arms.

"Come on Rhee," he murmured, lowering her to the ground. "Wake up... wake up!"

He let out a choked sob, as he looked down at his hand, now covered in her blood.

Professor Snape was quick to act. He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing," he said quickly to the young Slytherin. "Warn Madam Pomfrey, make sure she's prepared," he continued ordering as they strode out of the Hall.

"STUDENTS! To your dormitories now!" ordered Dumbledore. No one dared disobey.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the older students were huddled around the fire.

"I think I'm going insane," said Ron Weasley, the others looked at him "coz either I was hallucinating, or... Draco Malfoy was... crying?"


	2. Chapter 3 The Stranger

**The stranger**

_The three of them froze, staring at her, jaws dropped. The girl rolled her eyes the same way Draco Malfoy had rolled his eyes at them over and over again. She sat up slowly, painfully, careful not to wake the men on either side of her._

"_Take off the Cloak."_

_Hesitantly they obeyed. Her eyes wandered over them, seemingly piercing into their very souls._

"_How did you-?" asked Ron. Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement._

"_That's a long story," she whispered. "But that's not what your here for is it?"_

_They did not answer._

"_My name is Renee Elizabeth Landon-Malfoy; and this is my family."_

"_Your family?" asked Harry._

"_Severus Snape, my godfather, and father in every way but one; and Draco; my annoying, pathetic, silly, overprotective, perfect... brother."_

"Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, turning over in bed and pulling back the curtain.

"What is it Ron?"

"I know how we can find out who she is!" he whispered excitedly.

Harry sat upright in bed.

"How?" he asked.

This time Ron rolled his eyes.

"The Marauders Map!" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry resisted the urge to slap himself in the forehead. How could they not think of that? Feeling like nothing more than a gossiping school girl, he reached underneath his bed, and pulled out the map.

"Let's get Hermione!" said Ron.

Twenty minutes later, Ron, Harry and Hermione were crowded over the Marauders Map in the Common Room. Unable to get into the Girls dormitories, the boys had spent fifteen minutes convincing a Seventh Year girl who had been 'studying' with her boyfriend, to go and wake her up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered tapping the parchment with his wand. They quickly scanned the Map for the Hospital Wing.

"I think I'm hallucinating again," murmured Ron. Hermione blinked a few times, as though expecting the name to disappear. But it didn't. Harry stared at the map. The strange girl was in the bed between Severus Snape's little black dot and Draco Malfoy's little black dot. Her name...

Harry shook his head.

"Who's up for a trip to the Hospital Wing?"

It had been three days since the arrival of the strange girl. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden all visitors, as she needed alot of rest, from expending so much magical energy in apparating with six eleven year olds. The Daily Prophet had not mentioned her name, and the other Merlin kids refused to speak about her, in fear of 'jinxing' her recovery. Malfoy had not spoken about her either, although both he and Professor Snape seemed a great deal more tired than usual. Malfoy even had small circles underneath his eyes. The school was abuzz with curiosity.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot!"

"Sorry Mione!"

"Would you two cut it out! Someone will hear us!"

The three fifteen year olds were creeping down the halls towards the Hospital Wing, underneath the Invisibility Cloak. However, they were not as small as they once were, and keeping covered without trampling on each other's feet was rather difficult.

"Shush, we're here!" whispered Harry.

The door of the Hospital Wing was open slightly, just enough for them to slip through sideways. They moved towards the far end of the Wing, where her bed would be, and what they saw just shocked them even more.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping on one of the beds, lying next to him was the strange girl, her blonde hair sprawled out around her, her eyes also closed. At her side, sat Professor Snape, his head lying on the bed, emitting a low snore; and both him and Draco Malfoy were holding her hands.

"Bloody hell!" whispered Ron.

"SHUSH!" snapped Hermione quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" he murmured.

"Don't leave on my account," a weak voice called to them. The blonde girl was staring at them. "But you know you really shouldn't spy on people. It's rude."

The three of them froze, staring at her, jaws dropped. The girl rolled her eyes the same way Draco Malfoy had rolled his eyes at them over and over again. She sat up slowly, painfully, careful not to wake the men on either side of her.

"Take off the Cloak."

Hesitantly they obeyed. Her eyes wandered over them, seemingly piercing into their very souls.

"How did you-?" asked Ron. Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"That's a long story," she whispered. "But that's not what your here for is it?"

They did not answer.

"My name is Renee Elizabeth Landon-Malfoy; and this is my family."

"Your family?" asked Harry.

"Severus Snape, my godfather, and father in every way but one; and Draco; my annoying, pathetic, silly, overprotective, perfect... brother"


	3. Chapter 4 An understanding

**An understanding**

_Suddenly, Neville tripped as he tried to avoid a vanishing step. He landed directly into the back of Draco Malfoy. _

_Crabbe and Goyle, turned around to face him, cracking their knuckles. Malfoy turned as well. He hesitated, his fist clenching, and his jaw tight. Finally he spoke._

"_Careful Longbottom," he said with obvious struggle. He glanced up and caught Harry's eye. "Potter," he said coolly, with a nod of his head._

"_Malfoy," he replied._

_The blonde headed Slytherin spun around and pushing his cohorts in front of him, walked away._

"BROTHER?" they cried together, more loudly then they intended.

"Well... half-brother anyway..." she paused, as she felt Draco stir beside her, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Talking to yourself again are we?" he murmured tiredly, sitting up slowly.

"POTTER!" he roared. Severus jumped up, wand in his hand immediately.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley. Why doesn't this surprise me?"

The girl sighed.

"Severus, relax!" she said with a yawn. "You too Draco. Not a word."

They looked at her in defiance, but she glared at them. Raising his hand in submission Snape sat back down.

"You've been sick, I'll humour you," he muttered quietly. She rolled her eyes again, with a smile playing at her lips. Draco just scowled. Opening his mouth to argue, Renee quickly held a finger to her lips. He rolled his own eyes.

"Hush little baby?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Renee nodded with a wink.

"Don't say a word..." she continued. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. She turned to face the three intruders. "I think we all need to have a little chat."

Twenty minutes later, and a deal was struck. Harry, Ron and Hermione would not reveal her identity, or the... compromising positions they had found Malfoy and Snape in, and in turn Snape and Malfoy had made a promise of their own.

"Shake..." ordered Renee, sitting up in her hospital bed, a sparkle in her eye as Draco and Harry glared at each other in hatred. "Think about your reputation Draco!" she said, holding back a laugh. He sighed, and held out his hand. Harry hesitated. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. He almost stepped back. She looked remarkably like Molly Weasley when she pulled a face like that. "I honestly think you guys are getting the better deal. SO... stop being a wimp and shake his hand already!"  
Finally, in frustration, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and shook it for him.

"There."

"Lovely!" smiled Renee. "Now, who's got chocolate?"

Several days past, and Harry, Ron and Hermione continued along like usual. Only there was a slight difference, a difference which at first nobody noticed. Until one unforgettable day, at least to the Gryffindors.

It was lunch, and the Gryffindor Fifth Years were coming down the stairs towards the Great Hall after a class with the Slytherins. Suddenly, Neville tripped as he tried to avoid a vanishing step. He landed directly into the back of Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle, turned around to face him, cracking their knuckles. Malfoy turned as well. He hesitated, his fist clenching, and his jaw tight. Finally he spoke.

"Careful Longbottom," he said with obvious struggle. He glanced up and caught Harry's eye. "Potter," he said coolly, with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy," he replied.

The blonde headed Slytherin spun around and pushing his cohorts in front of him, walked away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean Thomas in shock. Hermione smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders delicately.

"Nothing... we've all... reached an understanding, that's all. Come along boys," she said happily. Harry and Ron followed her, with amused expressions on their faces. They were very glad they'd gone to the hospital wing that night. Very glad indeed.


	4. Chapter 5 What Dumbledore Knows

**What Dumbledore knows**

_Renee thanked him, and was about to leave when he spoke. She hesitated with one hand on the door handle_

"_You are not like him Renee," he said softly. "You may share the same blood, but you will not share his fate."_

"_You... you know about him?"_

_Dumbledore smiled again._

"_I believe your young friends will be waiting for you, Miss __**Landon**__"_

_She thanked him again, and left his office in a daze._

Renee had finally been deemed fit to leave the Hospital Wing, and she was incredibly relieved. Though she would not deny she had been grateful for Madam Pomfrey's refusal to allow the Daily Prophet to interview her, she had never been one to enjoy sitting still for too long. She was currently sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for his verdict.

"Miss Malfoy..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she shuddered at the name. He pretended, however, that he had not noticed. "Your father expresses his wishes that you remain at Hogwarts. Now that the Daily Prophet has released your identity."

Renee merely nodded, taking the uniform from his hands. She was happy that she would be at Hogwarts, but at the same time, did she really want to be that close to her father, and to... _him_? No, she did not.

"Your belongings have already been sent for, and your father has asked for you to be sorted as soon as possible."

Again, the only reply he received was a nod. He pretended once more, that he had not seen her flinch at the mention of her father. Without a word, he took the Sorting Hat down from its place on the shelf, and carried it over to her, placing it carefully on her head. The brim fell over her eyes, covering them.

_Interesting..._ said the hat into her mind. Renee rolled her eyes.

_What's interesting?_ She replied.

_You are not what I expected to say the least. With an ancestry like yours..._

Renee scowled. And spoke quite forcefully, and out loud.

"I cannot choose my ancestry," she said angrily. "But I will choose my own fate!"

_Well spoken, Renee Elizabeth, and very true._

"Gryffindor" announced the hat proudly.

Renee smiled as the hat was pulled from her head.

"Gryffindor huh?" she said with a laugh. "Bet daddies gonna love that!"

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and watched her carefully, through those half-moon glasses.

"What?" asked Renee finally, uncomfortable. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said quite cheerfully.

"Well... are you gonna tell me what happened at Merlin's?" she asked finally.

"Ah yes," announced Dumbledore grandly. "You'll be happy to know, that no one was killed. Upon our arrival, the Death Eaters fled,"

Renee sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"And the others? Are they going to be staying at Hogwarts too?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed they are. Their parents decided Hogwarts would be the safest place for them now, you may go see them if you wish. They'll be in the Great Hall."

"Does... has Fudge accepted the Dark Lord's return, Professor?" she asked quietly. She could almost hear the smile leave his face as he replied sadly.

"Unfortunately, no; he has told the Daily Prophet that these were rogue Death Eaters, inspired by our claim of Voldemort's return."

Renee thanked him, and was about to leave when he spoke. She hesitated with one hand on the door handle

"You are not like him Renee," he said softly. "You may share the same blood, but you will not share his fate."

"You... you know about him?

Dumbledore smiled again.

"I believe your young friends will be waiting for you, Miss **Landon**"

She thanked him again, and left his office in a daze.

Dumbledore sat thoughtfully in his chair for several minutes. Casually, he picked up the Sorting Hat, and turned it to face him. Renee's words pounding in his ears.

"_I will choose my own fate!"_

"You already have my dear," he said quietly. "And you will help others choose theirs."


End file.
